Happy Birthday to You!
by St. Ajora
Summary: A happy birthday fic for Noll and Gene! Warning: Spoilers and AU. Happy birthday, Noll and Gene!


**Here it is! My birthday fic for Gene and Nollypoo! I know I haven't updated in forever, but I really did want to post SOMETHING for their birthday, so I forced myself to write something. And this is what I got. Funny thing, I've been trying to write something all week for their birthday, and I failed many times. However, when I sat down today and started writing, I actually finished this! So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or the Zelda series.**

* * *

"Noll! Noll, wake up!"

Noll groaned and rolled over onto his stomach, pulling the covers over his head. "Go away," he bit out.

"Not a chance, idiot scientist! Now wake UP!" With that, Gene took the blanket in his hands and pulled them off his brother. Noll immediately curled up against the cold, reaching blindly with his hand for the blanket.

"That's not funny, Gene. Now go away."

"Hell. No." Gene smirked suddenly, an evil plan formulating in his mind. "Hm.. Maybe I should call Madoka and have her help me get you up-?"

Noll sat up immediately, glaring at his brother. "You're evil, Eugene Davis."

"I know." Grinning, he pulled his brother out of the room and down the stairs, into the kitchen.

"Oh, boys! You're up!"

"'Morning, mum!" Gene went to his mother and kissed her on the cheek, while his brother sat down.

"Good morning, mother,"

"Good morning, you two. And happy birthday!" Smiling, she walked over from her station at the stove, a spatula in her hand. "I'm just cooking breakfast, and it'll be ready soon!"

"Ah, do you need any help?" Gene started to get up to help, but Luella gently pushed him back into his seat.

"Not a chance, young man. It's your birthday! I'm not letting you- either of you-" she pointedly looked at Noll, "even lift a finger today." She walked back to the stove to turn it off, and fetched two plates. After serving the food, she took the two plates and put them in front of the two twins.

"Eat up!"

"Thanks, mum! It's great," Gene mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"Idiot, swallow before you speak. Have you never heard of manners?" Noll scolded, frowning in distaste at his older brother.

"Oh, come on Noll, loosen up." Gene grinned, taking another large bite of his food as his brother took a small measured bite of his.

"But if I did, there would be four idiots in this house; and THEN what would we do?" Rolling his eyes, he went to take another bite, only to be smacked in the head with a spatula.

"Noll! What did you just say?" With blazing eyes, Luella glowered down at her son, who cowered back a bit.

"I apologize, mother," he muttered. Satisfied, Luella smiled.

"Done! Thanks mum," he kissed his mother on her cheek once more.

"You're welcome dear. Now, go wash up and change; we have visitors coming!"

Noll glared down at his food in annoyance. "Visitors. Great."

* * *

Ding dong!

"Noll, Gene, one of you get the door!" Luella yelled from her vanity, in the middle of applying her makeup.

"You heard her, Gene," Noll said to his brother as he turned the page in the paranormal book he was reading.

Gene chucked, "Yeah, yeah," and left the room to greet the visitors.

"Gene!" Noll raised an eyebrow as he heard a familiar girlish squeal. Sighing and placing his book on a table in front of the couch he resided on, he got up and walked to the front door.

"And then, you know what happened?" The little girl asked, and Gene bent down to her height and smiled.

"No, what?" He asked in an excited voice.

"I got to fight with Zellie! It was awesome! 'Cept she's really bad at aiming!" She squealed.

Noll rolled his eyes, recognizing "Zellie" to be Zelda from the popular game series that Mai was obsessed with.

"Really? Did you beat Ganon?" Gene asked once again, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Sure did! It was so cool! You should've been there!" She exclaimed and tugged on Gene's shirt to emphasize the greatness of the event.

"Maybe next time, Mai. Tell you what, we can play an old game of mine. I don't think you've played it yet, so it'll be really fun!" Gene told her, and Mai squealed in happiness.

Noll grunted in a greeting to the young girl, and she turned toward him, her large smile turning into a small frown. Her eyebrow furrowed and she stepped behind Gene, who stood up and laughed.

"Oh come on, Mai; he's not so bad." Mai looked up at him as if questioning this, and Gene laughed. "Okay, maybe he is that bad. But he won't do anything mean today, I promise. I'll protect you, my princess!" Gene bent down once again in front of her on one knee. He took the girl's hand in his and kissed her knuckles lightly, causing Mai to squeal in delight.

"Haha, Gene, you're just like Linky!" Gene laughed and pretended to wield a sword, doing different moves and making Mai laugh and squeal.

"Hello, Mai!" Luella exclaimed as she arrived to the front door, looking at the little girl as if she wanted her as her own.

"Hi, Aunty Lu- Lu- Aunty!" Mai stumbled, and Luella and Gene laughed. Mai's mother had already left in a hurry, going with her husband on a trip. It had been decided, unknown to both Gene and Noll, that Mai would stay with the Davis family for a few weeks while her mother and father were away visiting family. The Davis and Taniyama families had always been very good friends, so they trusted Mai with them without a second thought.

"Now, won't this be great? You're going to stay with us for a few weeks! It'll be lots of fun, isn't that right boys?" She stared at Noll with a "Well? Say something!" stare.

"Oh, yes. Lots of fun," Noll bit out. 'Lots of fun indeed,' he thought to himself.

"Come on Gene, let's go play!" Mai said, and dragged Gene toward the entertainment room.

"Have fun, you two! Noll, how about you join them?"

"Mother, I don't want to take part in those idiotic activities-"

"You will join them, Noll, or else no more studying for a week." His mother threatened. Knowing she would make good on that threat if he didn't, Noll grudgingly went into the entertainment room the join the two other children.

Watching as the two set up the game console, he mused on a few things. Gene was currently eight- um, nine years old. Mai was seven. The two seemed to get along well enough, and the two were together almost as much as Gene and himself were. He was only nine, but in no way was he naïve. So, did this mean that the two liked each other romantically?

"I wonder.." Noll mumbled.

"What was that, idiot scientist? Gene was now looking at him with a smile on his face, amused at finding his brother spacing out.

"Nothing, stupid." Gene gasped, mock hurt.

"Noll, I'm wounded!" Dramatically, he covered his heart and took on a face of surprise, falling to the ground as if fatally wounded.

"Gene! Are you okay? Noll you big meanie, look what you did to Gene!" Mai rushed over to Gene and tried to see if the unmoving boy was okay. "It's okay Gene, I'll call a am- ab- abum- the hopsipital people!" Mai ran out the door, going to find Luella to call an ambulance.

Gene rolled over laughing.

"And you call me mean?" Noll asked his brother, "You're the one that just made that girl think you're dead."

Gene rolled his eyes, "As if you two could get rid of me that easily." Noll stayed quiet.

"Oh come on, Noll. It was a joke. It's not like I'm dying anytime soon, you idiot scientist!"

Noll sighed. "Yeah."

Gene smiled apologetically and got up. "Come on, Noll. You know I'd never leave you; I love you. You know that, right?" He pulled his brother into a hug.

Noll hesitated before returning the hug, a rare smile gracing his lips. "Yeah. You'd better not, idiot." However, Gene knew what he was really saying.

'Love you too, idiot,' Noll thought.

"Happy birthday, idiot." Noll said as he broke the embrace.

"Same here, retard."

"Gene! Thank goodness, you're okay!"

"Yup, I'm all better now! Nolly-poo resurrected me!" Gene said to the younger girl.

Mai gasped in amazement and looked at Noll. "Wow! Like a fairy!" Noll gaped in disgust at her.

"Yeah! Exactly like a fairy!"

"I'm not a fairy," Noll said firmly. 'Nolly-poo?'

"Hehe! But you are! You're as pretty as one! You're almost as pretty as a princess!" Mai exclaimed.

"Well, Mai, it's a secret, but: He really is a princess! Shush, though, don't tell anyone. It's a secret!" Gene whispered in Mai's ear.

"Gene, what did you tell her-"

"Wow, really? Noll, you're a princess? Where's your tiara and dressy? Hey, wait, I thought only girls could be princesses..." Mai, confused, tilted her head and furrowed her brow in thought.

Gene laughed, "He only wears them on special occasions. And Noll's a... Special princess."

"Wow, really?"

"No, not really. I am not a princess, and I don't wear dresses. Gene, stop telling her ridiculous lies-"

"Oh, he's just shy. Don't deny it, Noll, I have pictures-"

"Gene, I told you to burn those-"

"You thought I would listen?"

"Gene, I will kill you-"

"Violent, aren't we little brother?" Gene squeaked, laughing so hard he couldn't breathe all the while hiding from his younger twin.

"Gene, you get back here. Gene!" Noll ran toward Gene and attempted to grab him. Eugene, however, simply ran away while laughing, picking up toys from the ground and throwing them all at Noll. Noll managed to dodge most of the stuffed animals flying in his direction, only being hit by a few.

Mai giggled as she watched. "Wow, Noll, you're not a very good princess! I think you need a princess teacher!"

Noll stopped to glare at Mai, "I am NOT a princess! Stop saying that!"

Mai gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh yeah! It was supposed to be a secret! Sorry, Princess Noll!" Mai giggled. "Oops!"

Noll was ready to bite out a rather rude reply, when Luella knocked on the door.

"Kids? Everything okay in there?"

"Just fine, mum!" Replied Gene from his hiding spot behind the couch.

"Okay. Well, let me know when you're hungry! We'll go out to eat!"

"Okay!" Noll waited a few moments for his mother to leave.

"I am NOT a princess! Stop calling me a princess! If anyone's a princess, it's HIM!" Noll snapped, pointing at his older brother. Mai sniffled a bit and looked down fearfully, sad that she was yelled at.

"Meanie... Oliver, you meanie!" Mai yelled out before running to Eugene, clasping his hand in hers and hiding behind him.

Noll sighed in frustration and ran a hand through his hair. He knew that Mai only used his name when she was mad, and it would be bad for him if his mother found out. So, he did the only thing he could think to do.

"Idiot." Mai's face scrunched up before she burst into tears.

'Oops. Guess I made it worse..'

'You think?' Gene's voice rang in his head.

'Oh, shut up.'

'No. Apologize or I'll tell mum.'

Oliver was outraged.

'But I didn't do anything!'

Mai stared at the two, wondering why they were just staring at each other.

'Noll.'

'Well, it's her fault for being so emotionally unstable!'

'Oliver, you're being really immature right now.'

'Am not,' he thought in a bratty voice.

"Why are you two staring at each other like that? It's really creepy..." Mai spoke softly.

Gene turned toward the girl and smiled. "Well, we're just talking in our special way. And guess what Noll said? He's going to apologize! Isn't that right, Oliver?" He warned.

Noll glared. "Fine."

Gene smiled in return. "Good. I'll go tell Mum we're ready to eat," and he left.

Oliver sighed before stating, "I apologize." Mai looked confused.

"What does apologize mean?" She asked, stumbling over the unfamiliar word.

Noll rolled his eyes and said, "It means I'm... Sorry." He cringed at the horror of having to apologize, only to have Mai throw herself at him.

"It's okay, Nolly! I forgive you!" To his horror, she didn't let go but only squeezed tighter.

"Yeah, yeah, now get-"

"Kids, come on! We're leaving!"

"Yay!" Mai ran out the door, leaving Noll standing there in confusion.

'Ugh. Women.'

* * *

**Well, that was it! I had a lot of fun writing this, so I really hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review! **

**And yes, I am aware that they didn't know each other before Mai met Noll. However, this is fanfiction, in which I am allowed to alter the storyline to my liking.**

**Also, keep an eye out for updates on Storms and Fate. I will really really try to finish something to post, though I can't promise anything. I will really try, though! Once I'm finished with that, look out for a sequel to this.**

**In case you're wondering what that will contain, here's a small summary of my plans:**

**Noll, Gene, and Mai have known each other since childhood. They grew up together, went to school together, and eventually graduated together. However, who says that the road to adulthood was easy? In this story, you'll read about the ups and downs of the roller coaster ride that is Mai, Noll, and Gene's friendship. Plus, a few surprises on the way: Love triangles, anyone? Don't worry, though, no sad endings here!**


End file.
